expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill Count
The Kill Count '''page is intended to keep track of every kill in The Expendables series of films and comic books. The Expendables There is a total of 221 kills in the 2010 film The Expendables. Kill Count by Character *Lee Christmas (Jason Statham): 88 *Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone): 48 *Yin Yang (Jet Li): 42 *Hale Caesar (Terry Crews): 34 *Toll Road (Randy Couture): 17 *Gunnar Jensen (Dolph Lundgren): 5 *James Munroe (Eric Roberts): 3 *General Garza (David Zayas): 2 *Dan Paine (Steve Austin): 1 Kill Count Breakdown by Scene '''Warning Shot: '''19 *Gunnar blows the pirate leader in half via grenade launcher *Barney shoots 11 pirates (7 shared with Lee and 6 shared with Yang & Toll) *Gunnar shoots another pirate *Barney shoots 6 pirates on the ground (2 shared with Lee's throwing knives) '''Palace: 3 *Munroe shoots a thief who stole from them *Garza shoots the other 2 men Field: 16 *Barney shoots the squad leader *Lee stabs 1 soldier *Barney shoots 2 soldiers *Lee cuts 1 soldier *Barney shoots 2 soldiers while upside down *Lee throws a knife into 1 soldier’s throat *Lee cuts up 2 soldiers *Lee throws a knife into 1 more soldier’s throat *Barney throws a knife into 1 soldier *Lee slices 1 soldier *Barney breaks 1 soldier’s neck *Lee throws a knife into 1 soldier’s back *Barney shoots 1 soldier Vilena Escape: 49 *Barney shoots 2 customs guards *Barney shoots the customs agent *Lee mows down 37 soldiers with the carrier plane's machine guns *Lee ignites the gasoline soaked bridge using a flare gun, blowing up 9 soldiers Road Chase: 6 *Yang shoots 1 hitman in another car *Gunnar crashes an SUV, killing the 2 hitmen inside *Barney causes a second SUV to crash into an oncoming truck, killing another 2 hitmen inside *Gunnar stomps his annoying partner to death inside his car Planting The Charges: 4 *Lee throws a knife into 1 soldier’s neck *Caesar slices 1 soldier with a razor offscreen *Caesar breaks 1 soldier’s neck (cut-away) *Lee stabs 1 soldier in the shadows Rescuing Sandra: 2 *Barney decapitates 1 soldier with his knife *Barney stabs 1 soldier in the throat Tunnel Showdown: 35 *Lee shoots 2 soldiers *Yang breaks 1 soldier’s neck with his legs *Lee shoots 1 soldier *Lee slices-and-dices 1 soldier *Yang stabs a soldier with that man's own machete *Lee throws a knife into 1 soldier’s face *Yang kicks down and breaks The Brit's neck *Toll shoots 2 soldiers *Lee and Toll shoot 1 soldier together *Lee shoots another soldier *Caesar mows down 17 soldiers with an AA-12 *Caesars guns down 6 more soldiers New Leadership: 3 *Munroe shoots Garza, casuing him to fall off a balcony *Paine and Munroe each shoot one of Garza's bodyguards Big Finale: '84 *Lee and Barney each shoot 2 soldiers *Caesar and Toll each shoot 1 soldier *Caesar headshots 2 gunners *Toll shoots 1 soldier by the same gun-nest *Lee blows up 1 soldier with a grenade while Toll shoots another in the background *Toll shoots 2 more soldiers in a tower *Yang mows down 2 soldiers by a tent *Barney shoots 2 soldiers *Two soldiers seen being mowed down presumably by Barney in the background while Lee and Toll blow up 1 soldier in the background with grenades *Yang shoots 2 more soldiers in the tents *Lee shoots 2 more soldiers *Toll shoots 1 soldier *Caesar blows up 2 gunners in a tower with his AA-12 *Barney shoots 1 soldier in the distance *Caesar blows up another tower with 2 gunners *Lee shoots 2 gunners *Lee throws a knife into 1 soldier while shooting another soldier *Barney shoots 5 soldiers non-stop with his pistol *Yang shoots 1 soldier in their tent *Lee throws a knife into 1 soldier’s throat *Lee shoots 1 soldier *Yang shoots 1 more soldier in the tent *Barney shoots 2 soldiers both at the same time with pistols *Yang blows up a stream of gasoline with a grenade, blowing up 13 soldiers in the blast *Lee shoots 1 soldier while beating up another *Yang mows down 13 soldiers ''(cut-away) *Barney shoots 5 soldiers via akimbo pistols while inside a jeep *Lee shoots 3 soldiers while still fighting another minion *Toll throws Paine into a pile of fire and finishes him off with a punch to the face *Caesar throws his razor into 1 soldier’s throat *Barney shoots Caesar’s thrown artillery shell and blows up Munroe’s helicopter, killing the pilot inside (shared kill) *Barney shoots Munroe while Lee throws a knife through Munroe's heart (shared) The Expendables 2 There is a total of 489 kills in the 2012 sequel The Expendables 2. Kill Count by Character *Lee Christmas (Jason Statham): 163 *Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone): 76 *"The Lone Wolf" Booker (Chuck Norris): 61 *Hale Caesar (Terry Crews): 50 *Gunnar Jensen (Dolph Lundgren): 34 *Trench Mauser (Arnold Schwarzenegger): 34 *Maggie (Yu Nan): 25 *Toll Road (Randy Couture): 23 *Yin Yang (Jet Li): 23 *Mr. Church (Bruce Willis): 15 *Billy "The Kid" Timmons (Liam Hemsworth): 8 *Hector (Scott Adkins): 4 *Jean Vilain (Jean-Claude Van Damme): 1 Kill Count Breakdown by Scene '''Nepal Opening: 245 *Lee mows down 2 soldiers with the armored van's guns *9 more soldiers gunned down by Lee *Barney rams down a gate, crushing 2 soldiers upon impact *5 more soldiers shot down by Lee *7 other soldiers gunned to death by Lee (two of them are barely visible in background) *5 more soldiers meet their maker thanks to Lee *Barney shoots 5 soldiers with his sidearm *Caesar blows up 3 soldiers via rocket launcher *Gunnar shoots 9 soldiers *Barney shoots 10 more soldiers *Yin guns down 3 soldiers in the watchtower *Yin blows up 3 more soldiers in another tower *Toll guns down 7 soldiers *Caesar blows up 4 guys in a tower *Lee shoots at a gas tank, encasing a jeep with 2 passengers in an explosion *Lee shoots down 2 more soldiers *Caesar fires another rocket, blowing up at least 1 soldier *Lee shoots another jeep with 2 on-board *Yin shoots 4 rebels inside their lair *Barney causes a motorcycle to scoot up a ramp and crash into a helicopter, blowing up 1 pilot on-board *Caesar shoots down 4 guys with his AA-12 *Yin stabs a soldier in the face repeatedly *Yin shoots a soldier with only one in the pistol chamber left *Yin bashes 8 guys each in the head with frying pans *Lee throws a knife at one goon *Barney shoots down 6 guys cowboy-style *Yin shoots down 1 soldier *Caesar blow up a water tower support, causing all 8 soldiers to be flooded off a building to their deaths *Barney, Lee & Caesar shoot 1 soldier each while rappelling on a wire *Toll guns down 2 soldiers while he rappels on a wire *Lee kicks a soldier off of an incoming tower support *Barney shoots 2 more soldiers while rappelling *Caesar and Barney each shoot 1 more while they rappel *Yin shoots shoots the driver of a jeep, causing the vehicle to crash and kill the gunner when it flips *Lee shoots another soldier on a nearby tower *Barney guns down 6 more soldiers cowboy-style *Gunnar and Yin each shoot a gunner on an enemy boat *Billy snipes 2 enemy boat soldiers *A soldier crashes aforementioned boat into a nearby platform *Lee blow up two enemy boats (with three guys on each) using the gunship's artillery *Billy snipes 2 boat soldiers with one shot *Billy snipes 3 others (2 are on a separate boat) *Lee and Billy kill 1 soldier each *Approximately 63 soldiers + an additional 15 troops on the left interior blown up on the dock blockade when Lee launches a missile from the gunship's cannon Murder in Albania: 1 *Vilain roundhouse kicks a knife into Billy's heart Vilena Albania Mines Intro: 5 *4 workers bodies seen (all dead from being exhausted) *Hector shoots an exhausted worker Vilena Albania Street Battle: 48 *Gunnar mows down 2 Sangs *Barney shoots 2 Sangs with his pistol *Caesar shoots 2 Sangs with his pistol *Barney shoots another Sang *Maggie shoots a Sang with her pistol *Barney shoots another Sang while talking on his cellphone *Gunnar shoots another Sang *Toll shoots a Sang with his Uzi *Barney shoots another Sang (partially off-screen) *Toll and Caesar each shoot a Sang *Barney shoots a Sang with only one round left *An unseen Booker mows down at least 30 remaining Sangs + a Tank with at least 3 people inside it Vilena EscapeChurch/Village Battle: 26 *Lee stabs a Sang in the church *Maggie kills at least 2 Sangs by repeatedly clubbing them with a hammer to the face *Lee throws a knife at another Sang *Barney shoots 4 Sangs repeatedly with his pistol *Gunnar shoots a Sang who he tossed onto the ground *Lee stabs a Sang with another Sang's knife & then kills the other Sang *Maggie shoots a Sang with another Sang's rifle *Gunnar shoots another Sang *Caesar slams a Sang against a wooden support, fatally breaking the man's back (the impact sounded brutal enough) *Toll shoots a wounded Sang on the ground *Caesar shoots a wounded Sang on the ground with his shotgun *Lee kills 3 Sangs each with a throwing knife *Barney shoots 3 Sangs in the background while Toll shoots at a soldier off-screen (a body is seen later) *Maggie shoots another Sang after breaking another Sang's neck *Toll, Barney, Gunnar & Caesar shoot 1 Sang together The Sang's Mine Trap: 133 *Hector pushes a worker down a shaft *Hector then shoots another worker, causing that man to fall down the same shaft *Lee blows up 6 Sang guards outside with the gunship's cannon. *At least 3 more Sangs blown up by a nearby truck explosion caused by Lee firing the cannon once more *Caesar drops a time bomb-container from the ship, blowing up 4 Sangs on the ground below *Toll, Barney & Lee shoot down 4 Sang exterminators *Gunnar, Maggie, Caesar & Lee kill at least 12 remaining Sang exterminators (due to so many camera angles being repeated/reused & after much studying, I'm going with this final number for accuracy reasons) Airport Finale: 31 *3 Sangs are all mowed down together by Trench, Barney & Church *Another Sang is shot in the head by Trench, Barney & Church after being pushed into the line of fire by Hector (shared) *2 other Sangs are shot in the background presumably by Barney (only his recognizable gun sound effect is heard while Trench is clearly facing opposite direction & hitting nothing) *Church and Trench shoot 1 Sang each *In the background, Barney is seen shooting down 2 Sangs and there are 3 dead Sangs corpses seen in Trench's vicinity *1 Sang corpse and another Sang seen falling over in the background from Barney's general direction *Booker snipes a Sang *Barney shoots another Sang *Barney shoots a Sang on the stairway *Trench shoots 2 Sangs on the stairway *Church shoots 2 Sangs *Barney shoots 3 Sangs while going akimbo with pistols *Barney shoots another Sang *Booker shoots 2 more Sangs while strolling *Maggie guns down 3 Sangs in the store *The remaining 3 Sangs in the store are blown up with a grenade launcher by Gunnar *Barney shoots 2 more Sangs with his pistols *Booker throws a Sang out of a rooftop window & then guns down 5 Sangs on the ground below (please note that 1 of the Sang's flailing arms are the only thing indicating the man is dead) *2 more Sangs shot by Booker *Toll shoots 2 Sangs *Caesar guns down 3 Sangs *Maggie shoots 3 more Sangs *Trench and Church shoot 5 Sangs together *Trench guns down 7 Sangs *Booker finishes off 2 more Sangs *Trench shoots 6 Sangs (please note that while it looks like Booker is shooting with him, he stops as soon as it cuts to a close-up of Trench) *Booker shoots the remaining 7 Sangs *Gunnar kicks a Sang off a railway to his death *Caesar shoots a Sang with a shotgun *Toll axes a Sang *Gunnar stabs a Sang in the chest with a knife *Caesar impales a Sang *Toll kills another Sang with an axe *Gunnar throws another "maggot" off the stairway *Caesar & Toll each kill 1 Sang by throwing their weapons at them *Trench guns down 2 more Sangs *Trench mows down 3 more Sangs while in Church's car *Church shoots 3 Sangs while driving his car *Church drives into a chair, sending it flying into a Sang at high velocity *Trench guns down 4 more Sangs while in the car *Church shoots 3 more while driving *Church rams his car hard into a Sang soldier *Booker guns down 8 more Sangs in the security scanning room *Lee throws a knife into a Sang *Lee slices-and-dices another Sang *Lee makes the soldier he just killed's weapon go off, killing another Sang *Lee kills 5 more Sangs using various knifing methods *Barney guns down 5 Sang cowboy-style *Lee decapitates Hector by pushing him into a helicopter propellor *Maggie shoots 2 more Sangs *Barney stabs Vilain with Vilain's own knife The Expendables 2 videogame Coming soon... The Expendables Comic Books Coming soon... The Expendables Cast: Kill Count in Other Films/Shows File-Sylvester Stalone by Gage Skidmore.jpeg|SYLVESTER STALLONE: 415 Kills File-Bruce Willis by Gage Skidmore.jpeg|BRUCE WILLIS: 222 Kills File-SchwarzeneggerJan2010.jpeg|ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER: 525 Kills 010TES Jason Statham 005.jpg|JASON STATHAM: 214 Kills Terry-crews expendables-2.jpg|TERRY CREWS: 3 Kills Dolph1.jpg|DOLPH LUNDGREN: 643 Toll.jpg|RANDY COUTURE: 8 Kills JamesM.jpg|ERIC ROBERTS: 134 Kills DanP.jpg|STONE COLD: 50 Kills Gary Daniels-1.jpg|GARY DANIELS: 310 Kills The Main Sang guy.jpg|VELISLAV PAVLOV: 391 Kills Expendables EJF first line of dialogue.jpg|EDDIE J. FERNANDEZ: 2 Kills Expendables 1 Jalil Jay Lynch as pirate.jpg|JALIL JAY LYNCH: 3 Kills Hkingi.jpg|HENRY KINGI SR: 6 Kills Jean.png|JCVD: 381 Kills Df-07582.jpg|SCOTT ADKINS: 127 Kills Booker.jpg|CHUCK NORRIS: 546 Kills Nicholas-cage-.jpg|NICOLAS CAGE: 451 Kills William Timmons profile.jpg|LIAM HEMSWORTH: Zero Kills TOOL.jpg|MICKEY ROURKE: 132 Kills General garza.png|DAVID ZAYAS: 2 Kills Df-15861.jpg|JET LI: 649 Kills File-Yu Nan picture.jpeg|NAN YU: Sala-baker-369830.jpg|SALA BAKER: 32 Kills Expendables Henry Kingi Jr. and unknown as Garza gaurds.jpg|HENRY KINGI JR: Jackie-Chan 120713003150-275x249.jpg|JACKIE CHAN: 242 Kills Category:Details